


The Forces of Gravity

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Poe is off-planet when Finn wakes up, but he'll be damned if that'll stop him from getting to him as fast as he possibly can.





	The Forces of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Char, Elle, and Cheyenne, all of whom contributed a piece of the prompt that became this story. Also inspired by Finn wearing Poe's clothes in TLJ promo pictures, Poe running with BB-8 in the new trailer, and my unending dedication.
> 
> Title pulled from "[Conquest of Spaces](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9IR-JNrTcA)" by Woodkid.

“Hey,” Jess said softly, but it still startled Poe enough that he jumped, snapping out of his doze. She retracted the hand she had placed on his shoulder. “I know you don’t want to leave, but we’re scheduled to fly out in twenty minutes. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, scrubbing at his face to shake the sleep off. He stood, glancing down at Finn, still sleeping, still unmoving. BB-8 bumped into his ankles. “Hey, BB. Sorry about that.”

BB-8 chirped and spun around Poe’s ankles, murmuring beeps to him. Poe reached down and laid a hand on BB-8’s head. “Hey, buddy. Are you okay staying here with Finn?”

“Poe-”

BB-8 interrupted Jessika with a chirp, and Poe patted BB-8 on the head before straightening up. BB-8 swirled around his ankles.

“BB-8 will be fine here,” Poe said. “I’ve got a line between them and _Black One_ , I’ll live without my co-pilot for a day.” Poe nudged BB-8 with his foot. “Can’t I, BB?”

BB-8 chirped and whirled to Finn’s bedside. Poe gave them both a wave, hesitating on the image of Finn prone in his bed, alone in the hospital room, before Snap jostled him passing by and knocked him out of his thoughts.

“ _Black One_ is ready for you, boss,” Jess told him, handing over his helmet. Poe finished zipping up his half-secured suit and settled the helmet on his head. “It should really be just in-and-out, and you can come back and watch your favorite program again.”

“He’ll be up in no time,” Snap assured them, shoving his own helmet on his head as he strode past towards his fighter. “We just have to escort a delegate. We’ve all got easy afternoons.”

Poe climbed up into _Black One_ , running through his diagnostic checks without BB-8’s help, and motioning for his team to follow him from the hangar and into the sky.

* * *

“‘We’ve all got easy afternoons,’ you said,” Poe murmured, wiping blood from his nose with the back of his hand. He leaned against _Black One_ , sporting a few more bruises than he had before they left. “‘We just have to escort a _delegate_ ,’ you said.”

“Alright, shut the hell up,” Jess commented, cleaning blood from Snap’s hairline. “How was I supposed to know it was a trap? _You’re_ the boss.”

“ _You’re_ the head of this mission, Testor,” Poe reminded her. The trap had become evident from the second they had landed on the planet; Poe, on instinct, told his team to pack their weapons - weapons that became useful within moments of exiting their fighters. The team that was supposedly composed of a delegate and her security detail were a group of rogue First Order soldiers who decided to exact revenge on anyone from the Resistance that they could get their hands on.

Of course, once they realized they had Poe Dameron within reach, their whole command system went noticeably haywire and collapsed in their hurry to get to him. Poe ended up dropping his blaster and starting throwing fists, letting Jess and Snap deal long-range while he fought up close and personal. Luckily, there weren’t that many soldiers in the group, and it didn’t take too long to dismantle the ones that were there. Poe had flipped off Jess on his staggering way back to _Black One_ , where he dragged out his first aid kit and started patching Snap up. Jess took over when Poe swayed and instructed that he stand by _Black One_ and catch his breath.

“You’re still my boss, boss,” Jess reminded him. She groaned. “Oh, no, the General is gonna be so _mad_ at us.”

“Maybe at you,” Poe joked. He flinched when he smiled, reaching up and feeling a gash along his mouth. “Oh, fuck me.”

Snap laughed. Poe leaned over and slapped the back of his head just as an alarm started blaring in _Black One_. Poe leapt up into the cockpit and slammed down on the receiver.

“Hello, Black Leader receiving,” Poe said, holding one gloved hand to his bleeding forehead. BB-8’s chirps started coming through on the other end, and Poe furrowed his brow, flinching when it irritated his wounds.

“BB, slow down,” Poe instructed. BB-8 steadied their beeps and repeating their report, and Poe listened intently.

“Shit,” Poe said, blood running cold, and BB-8 agreed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, BB-8, we’re leaving now. Let them all know we’re on our way. Black Leader out.” Poe switched his receiver off and hopped to the ground, helping Snap to his feet. Snap brushed him off and stood steadily.

“I’m fine, head wounds bleed more than normal ones,” Snap said, at the same time Jess started insisting, “Where are we going? We’re not ready to leave yet.”

“We’re going home,” Poe insisted. He packed up the first aid kit and threw it into the back of _Black One_. “Get your shit together, I’m leaving now.”

“What the hell is going on?” Jess demanded. “Is D’Qar under attack? What did BB-8 say?”

“BB-8 said it’s Finn,” Poe told them, heaving himself into _Black One_. Jess blanched. Snap was already scrambling up into his fighter.

“Yes, Commander,” Jess said, climbing up into her fighter. Snap was already seated and buckled.

“Prepare for liftoff,” Poe said, slamming his roof down into place. He set up his headset and call receivers and recorders. “Ready to fly?”

“Ready, Black Leader,” Jess replied, all traces of joking gone. Snap echoed her sentiment, and Poe led them up into the sky, his heart still pounding, head still bleeding, his hands shaking and numb with adrenaline. He kept thinking about Finn, waking up in an unfamiliar place, waking up without him, without Rey, all by himself, confused, scared, hurting. He might not even be waking up; BB-8 hadn’t elaborated, just said, “It is Finn, and I came to alert you, and I am not sure what the reports mean but General Organa requested your presence, Poe-” before Poe interrupted them. His veins felt like ice had been injected into them; his limbs felt heavy; his head pounded; what was wrong, what had happened, what could he do-

He pushed _Black One_ harder, forcing Jess and Snap to catch up with him. The stars sped around him, the usual allure of the empty darkness of space gone with his need to be back on the base. With the speed of their fighters and Poe’s determination to get home, the journey wasn’t too long, but Poe still felt like hours passed between when they took off and when they landed back on D’Qar. He was out of _Black One_ and leaping to the ground before his engine was fully turned off. BB-8 met him on the ground.

“Where’s he at, BB?” Poe asked, and BB-8 chirped and circled him before spinning away, wheeling faster than Poe had ever seen him go towards the hall into the main sector of the base. Poe broke into a run to follow, Jess and Snap at his heels, shadowing BB-8 at a sprint through the halls. Medical had never felt farther away as it did in that moment, as he bolted as fast as his shaking legs would take him. He slammed through the first door to medical, then the second, flying down the hallways until he got to Finn’s room. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and skid to a halt.

“Poe,” Finn said, sitting up at the edge of his bed, fully dressed. General Organa stood next to him, looking… not at all surprised. In fact, maybe a little smug. Poe’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. His chest felt as though it filled abruptly with helium.

“Finn,” Poe breathed, taking two shaking steps forward and falling to his knees in front of Finn. He reached up and cupped Finn’s face in his hand. “How are you? How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Finn said. “Poe-” Poe stood, still catching his breath, and moved to examine Finn’s back. He paused, slowly recognizing what Finn was wearing.

“Are these my clothes?” Poe asked, fingering the material of Finn’s shirt. Finn seemed to flush; General Organa cleared her throat and nodded.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” she said, and, when Poe glanced at her, she grinned. “They’re a perfect fit, Commander Dameron.”

“Thank you, General,” Poe said, ignoring the heat that rose in his chest at the sight of Finn in his clothes. That heat flamed up at the fact that Finn seemed _comfortable_ in his clothes.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Jess exclaimed, finally making her way to the room. She leaned against the wall by the door, catching her breath. “We rushed all the way home so you could see your boyfriend’s pretty eyes?”

“Lay off, Testor,” Snap faux-scolded, grinning right behind her in the doorway. “He thought he’d be here when Sleeping Beauty woke up. He wanted to make sure nobody else gave him true love’s kiss.”

“I hate you both,” Poe said, rubbing at his face and avoiding Finn’s eyes. He tentatively touched the hem of Finn’s- Poe’s- the shirt Finn was wearing, and Finn nodded. Poe lifted the edge of the shirt and peered at the bacta-healed scar on Finn’s back. “How does it feel?”

“Not great,” Finn answered. “But they told me I could’ve died, so, it’s better than that.”

“I’ll say,” Poe said. He leaned back and stood, rubbing at his face with trembling hands. Finn reached out and wrapped his hand around one of Poe’s wrists.

“Poe,” Finn said. “Sit down.”

Poe sat, falling down into the chair that had quickly become _his_ during his time waiting at Finn’s bedside.

“Are you okay?” Finn asked, reaching out and thumbing at Poe’s face. His fingertips came away bloody. “Where the hell were you? What happened?”

“Mission gone sour, I’m alright,” Poe said, but his vision swam. General Organa’s hand landed on his shoulder, reaching down to pull his jacket off one side and roll up his shirt sleeve. “General-”

“Hush,” she said, before injecting him in the arm. Poe blinked up at her; his vision cleared. She smiled at him.

“Thank you, General,” Poe said. She ran her fingers through his hair and pat him on the shoulder.

“Get some rest, Commander. That’s an order,” she commanded. She turned to Finn. “You, too, Finn. I’m happy to see you awake, though. I think we all are.” She glanced to Jess and Snap. “Let’s go, you two.”

“Oh, General, no, we have to-”

“Come _on_ , General-”

“Now,” she instructed, and Jess and Snap, grumbling, led her out of the room. Finn glanced up at Poe; Poe could feel his eyes on the side of his face.

“You’re still bleeding,” Finn pointed out. Poe slid his jacket back onto his arm and wiped at his face with his sleeve. “Have you caught your breath yet?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, trying to sound less sheepish than he felt. BB-8 nudged the door shut and wheeled over to sit beside Poe’s chair. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Finn said. The silence hovered above their heads, almost pressing down on them, not quite too thick yet. “Did you run all the way here?”

Poe grinned up at him. “Not all the way here,” he said. “I flew for some of it.”

“Of course you did.” Finn adjusted his position on the bed, shifting his legs. Poe’s clothes did fit just right on his body; it made something in Poe’s chest burn hot. “They told me you’ve been sitting here with me since they brought me back.”

“Who told you that?” Poe asked. Finn glanced guiltily at BB-8, and Poe glared down at them. “You’re a traitor, you know that?” BB-8 chirped cheerfully; Poe waved them off. “Ah, who needs you.” BB-8’s merry _“You do!”_ just made Poe half-scowl, half-smile down at them.

“Don’t be mad at them,” Finn said. “I appreciate… Well, all of it, I guess. You waiting here with me.”

“Can’t leave my best guy behind,” Poe said, smiling. Finn reached out, and Poe went to him, letting Finn lead him down into a kiss. Poe sighed, the tension leaching out of his shoulders as he finally relaxed.

“I told you when I left that I’d come back,” Finn said. “I promised.”

“I know,” Poe said. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Finn shifted to the side to make room for Poe to sit beside him, and sit Poe did, taking Finn’s hand and playing with his fingers. He brought Finn’s hand up and kissed the back of it.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Poe said softly. Finn grinned.

“I’d say the same, but-” Finn motioned to Poe’s face, and Poe wiped the blood away with his sleeve again. “Should I get a doctor?”

“No,” Poe hurried to say. “No, I’m okay. Just- Give me a minute, okay? I was worried I wasn’t going to get you back.”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere,” Finn told him. “I can promise you that.”

Poe grinned. “You look good in my clothes, kid.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Finn laughed. “General Organa thinks she’s so slick, she was looking so smug when she brought these in for me. I already knew they would fit, I just said thanks.”

“I’ll have to thank her, too,” Poe said. Finn reached up and tangled his fingers in the curling hair at the back of Poe’s head to lead him in closer.

“Hi,” Finn said. Poe smiled.

“Hey there,” Poe replied. Finn guided him into another kiss, moving slowly, careful of the wound on Poe’s mouth. Poe pulled back little by little. “We’re gonna have so many forms to fill out.”

BB-8 chirped in amused agreement. Finn waved them off, but BB-8 just offered a thumbs-up in return.

“Who taught you to do that?” Poe asked, glancing suspiciously at Finn, who just led Poe into another kiss, until the gash on his mouth made his tongue start tasting like copper, and he insisted on calling in the medi-droid, much to Poe’s dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why they know what Sleeping Beauty is, because I don't know why, either.
> 
> This is what the prompt became after everyone got their hands all over it:  
>  _Poe is pining and he has to leave to go on a mission and he leaves BB-8 behind to keep watch over Finn against everyone’s better judgment but while he’s gone he gets a transmission that says to come back to base right away so he does and BB-8 meets him in the hangar and is like BEEP BOOP HE’S AWAKE!! and Poe and BB-8 zoom over there and burst in and Poe is caring and Poe and Finn are nice and cute_
> 
> I have written, like, zero fanfiction lately because I actually wrote a book instead. It was a long road but I actually did it! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
